The field of medical imaging has seen significant advances since the time X-Rays were first used to determine anatomical abnormalities. Medical imaging hardware has progressed from modern machines, such as Magnetic Resonance (MR) imaging scanners, Computed Tomographic (CT) scanners and Positron Emission Tomographic (PET) scanners, to multimodality imaging systems such as PET-CT and PET-MRI systems. Because of large amount of image data generated by such modern medical scanners, there has been and remains a need for developing image processing techniques that can automate some or all of the processes to determine the presence of anatomical abnormalities in scanned medical images.
Digital medical images are constructed using raw image data obtained from a scanner, for example, a computerized axial tomography (CAT) scanner, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), etc. Digital medical images are typically either a two-dimensional (“2D”) image made of pixel elements, a three-dimensional (“3D”) image made of volume elements (“voxels”) or a four-dimensional (“4D”) image made of dynamic elements (“doxels”). Such 2D, 3D or 4D images are processed using medical image recognition techniques to determine the presence of anatomical abnormalities or pathologies, such as cysts, tumors, polyps, etc. Given the amount of image data generated by any given image scan, it is preferable that an automatic technique should point out anatomical features in the selected regions of an image to a doctor for further diagnosis of any disease or condition.
Automatic image processing and recognition of structures within a medical image are generally referred to as Computer-Aided Detection (CAD). A CAD system can process medical images, localize and segment anatomical structures, including possible abnormalities (or candidates), for further review. Recognizing anatomical structures within digitized medical images presents multiple challenges. For example, a first concern relates to the accuracy of recognition of anatomical structures within an image. A second area of concern is the speed of recognition. Because medical images are an aid for a doctor to diagnose a disease or condition, the speed with which an image can be processed and structures within that image recognized can be of the utmost importance to the doctor in order to reach an early diagnosis.
Due to several logistical or patient comfort constraints, MR scans of anatomical structures (e.g., elbow) may be acquired with the anatomical structure in an arbitrary position and orientation relative to the magnetic bores. FIG. 1 shows typical positions and orientations of the elbow 104a-c during MR scanning. Scans acquired with standardized orientation of the anatomical structure facilitates visualization or reading, comparison with past scans or imaging studies across patient populations. To achieve a standardized MR elbow scan reading, application specialists first acquire a scout scan of the elbow. This scout scan is then manually examined and a high-quality scan is acquired after the magnetic bore's or the elbow's position and orientation are adjusted to satisfy the desired imaging specifications. However, such image acquisition procedures are typically tedious and time-consuming.